1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold trap and a mounting structure of the cold trap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cold trap is an apparatus for removing gases from an atmosphere by freezing and trapping the gases on its surface. In one application, a cold trap is placed before a main vacuum pump. Gases with low equilibrium vapor pressures, such as water vapor, are trapped by the cold trap, while other gases with relatively high equilibrium vapor pressures are removed by the main vacuum pump.